


Six Kinks of Eugene Hunt

by AngeRabbit



Series: Six Kinks [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six silly stories concerning Gene and some of his kinks.  Following on from <i>Six Kinks of Samuel Tyler</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Kinks of Eugene Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 20/09/2007.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** BBC/Kudos win at LOM. But if Sam  & Gene were mine, they'd be _exhausted_ by now :P

**I**

He would never admit to it, but Gene was often impressed by the verbal dexterity of his DI. During one of Sam's particularly detailed speeches featuring phrases such as, 'departmental protocol' and 'perceived significance', the Guv had excused himself, managing to explain his hasty exit by calling Tyler a nancy-boy who bored him with his continual talking. Thankfully, Gene's coat was able to shelter the real reason for his departure.

Now Gene sat behind his desk, rubbing over and around the straining bulge in his trousers with the heel of his hand; all the while imagining Sam pressed against him, whispering complex and endless sentences in his ear. It was going to be _such_ a pleasure when he finally occupied his DI's mouth in other ways.

 

**II**

As his DI raced past him in hot pursuit of their suspect, Gene raised his eyes heavenward and made a mental note to thank God later for inventing swimming trunks. If Ray and Chris hadn't been following close behind, Gene might well have tackled his deputy to the floor and shown him his own unique interpretation of a freestyle routine.

 

**III**

Being handcuffed to a radiator had never been high on Gene's list of 'Things I should do before I drop dead from a self-induced heart attack'. But being handcuffed _and_ in close proximity to his deputy was a different matter. Every time he looked at Sam, he pictured him naked and handcuffed to his bed, begging Gene to stop teasing and start fucking. It was no wonder he was sweating like a cock in clingfilm.

Meanwhile, Sam was a little surprised that his DCI had not yet complained about being unable to stand up, considering the length of time they had been cuffed in place.

 

**IV**

Sharing the lift with his DI was a daily occurrence and had been for months now. Yet during the last few weeks, Gene had found his traitorous brain pre-occupied with the image of the two of them bouncing off the lift walls, frantically invading one another's personal space. Being so close to Sam was making him horny as hell, and he was buggered if he could work out why!

Gene spent most of his time at work wanting to ram his fist down Tyler's throat – but whenever they stood in that lift together, the only ramming he could think of made him break out in a hot sweat. He thought the best thing to do was talk to Sam as little as possible, keep his distance and try not to draw attention to the caber in his pants that could do with tossing.

Sam had been quick to notice their recent dearth of conversation; over the last week or so he had made the point of watching Gene more closely when they were in the lift together, acting on his suspicions. He was amused to realise he had been right; his DCI was acting like a nervous teenager around him, and so he resolved to make the most of the situation.

As Gene stepped into the lift that Friday evening, Sam managed to suppress the amusement in his voice as he asked, “Going _down_ , Sir?” He bit back a smile as he saw the Guv shoot him a questioning glance, nodding in reply and swallowing hard as they began their shaky descent. Gene clasped his gloved hands in front of his body, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a twitchy rhythm. As the lift juddered, Sam purposely crashed against his DCI. He muttered an exaggerated and unfelt apology, finally unable to stop the grin from spreading on his face.

Gene rushed forward and shoved his deputy against the wall of the lift, the clanging sound of flimsy metal reverberating around the enclosed space. His breathing was ragged and his eyes dangerously dark as he snarled, “Do that again, Gladys, and I will not be held responsible for my actions.” He could feel his growing erection becoming in danger of jabbing the point home in the top of his DI's leg. He shuffled away, trying to regain his composure. Sam leant into the small space between them, looked his senior officer in the eye, and said, “Go on, then. **I dare you**.”

DCI Hunt flexed his fingers and located the emergency stop button. Sam felt the heat advancing toward him in waves as Gene spoke.

“ **Going down** , Sammy?”

 

**V**

Sam was working diligently in Lost and Found, oblivious to his surroundings until he felt Gene's hand grab his arse. “It's just as well there's no-one else in here, _Guv_. Technically I could have you for assault -”

“Oh leave off, Gladys. It's my Birthday today, lest we forget. So I think it's time for my present.”

“At ten in the morning? You _must_ be joking. I'm still chewing a toffee from the weekend.”

“I want you to do something for me, Sammy. Indulge a dirty old man as he shuffles ever nearer to the edge of his mortal coil.” 

Sam sighed and turned to face his DCI, becoming worried when he saw a familiar sparkle in his eye. “I'm not sure whether I'm going to like this...”

“I'm not bloody worried about _you_ , Samuel. **My** Birthday, **my** present. Now get yer trousers off.”

Sam quickly responded, wondering where this was leading.

“Very good, my gorgeous little deputy. Now take off yer pants and give 'em to me.”

“What?!”

Gene rolled his eyes. Why the bloody hell did his DI always have to answer back? He'd been saving this fantasy especially for today, even though it had been stuck in his head for what seemed like eternity. Every time he thought about it, it became a race to the nearest stall to re-introduce his cock to Mrs. Palm and her five lovely daughters. Bloody Sam Tyler and his bloody gorgeous body.

“And I say again, only slightly slower...take your pants off and give them to me, DI Tyler. You will be going without these for the rest of the day. The idea being, whenever I like, I can call you into my office, pull down the zip on your trousers, and free the beast that is little Sammy. And I quite like the idea of being able to smack yer bare arse if and when I want. Yes, this idea is growing on me nearly as quickly as my cock.”

“And you have the nerve to call me kinky.” Sam handed over his pants and moved back to reclaim his trousers. As he did so, Gene caught hold of his arm and turned his DI to face him. “The very thought that you trust me enough to take your pants off at work, and walk about like that all day for me makes me want to fuck you through the wall right now.” He grabbed Sam's semi-erect cock and squeezed it, “And I don't think you're complaining either. Now get yer trousers on and get back to work. I **will** see you later.”

“Where are you going?”

“I've got an appointment with a woman and her family. Lovely girls, too.” This was shaping up to be a very memorable Birthday.

 

**VI**

The very first time that Sam Tyler punched Gene Hunt in retaliation, Gene realised:

1)He rather enjoyed the sensation;  
2)It was still possible for him to get an erection after being punched in the kidneys.


End file.
